Taishi Touma
Taishi Touma (塔間泰士 - Touma Taishi), meist mit Touma-san addressiert, ist ein Mitglied von C3 und bekleidet das Amt des Stellvertretenden Geschäftsleiters. Geschichte Vergangenheit thumb|left|206px|Touma in Kapitel 53Über seine Jugend oder Kindheit ist bisher nur wenig bekannt, jedoch lebte er bei einem Elternteil, dass ihn sehr schlecht behandelte und ihm Namen wie "Bastard" oder "Aschenbecher" gab. In wenigen Sprechblasen wird klar, dass der Elternteil (Durch einen Flashback von ihm lässt sich darauf schließen, dass es wohl seine Mutter war) Touma als eine Last betrachtet und ihn am liebsten loswerden würde. Er selbst behaubtet Mahiru in Kapitel 63 gegenüber, er sei von seinen Eltern "missbraucht" worden und dass seine Eltern gemeinhin als "Abschaum" bezeichnet werden könnten - nur durch Glück habe er den Missbrauch überlebt. Als er schließlich 15 war, habe er seine Eltern ermordet bevor er durch ihre Hand sterbe - so wie er es generell handhaben würde. Eines Tages sammelt er den kleinen (so um die 3 Jahre vielleicht) Tsurugi auf und scheint sich mit ihm zu identifizieren, weil auch er vernachlässigt worden ist. Touma versucht ihn mit Brot zu füttern, doch er bemerkt, dass Tsurugi keine Zähne hat (obwohl er welche haben sollte in seinem Alter). Daraufhin füttert er ihn mit Milch, welche er nicht aus dem Flächschen drinkt da er nicht weiß wie, sondern vom Boden aufleckt. Touma fragt sich, warum sie beide eigentlich am leben sind bzw. für was sie leben. Touma scheint schon länger für C3 zu arbeiten. Er galt als einer der berüchtisten Mitglieder, da er oftmals alleine gegen Vampire kämpfte und sie vernichtete. In der Vergangenheit hat Touma den jungen Tsurugi Kamiya gekauft und versklavt, nachdem er ihn aus seinem Elternhaus entführt hat. (Touma beschreibt Tsurugis Vater als einen grausamen Mann, der immer so tat als sei alles in Ordnung, aber seinen Frust auf Tsurugi ablud) Wann genau das war wird noch nicht genannt, jedoch hatte er ihn bereits in der Oberschule bei sich. Er bildete Tsurugi im Vampirtöten aus erkärte ihm wie man es machen muss. Laut Mikuni Alisuin war es Touma, der Tsurugi "kaputt" gemacht habe - vermutlich eben durch diese Versklavung (wobei das Wort Versklavung irreführend ist, da Tsurugi sehr wohl gut für seine Arbeit bezahlt wird - der Unterschied scheint zu sein, dass Touma dafür alles Verlangen kann). Vor Beginn der Handlung, als er das erste Mal auf Jun'ichiro Kurumamori trifft - erhält er von diesem einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Showdown im Hauptgebäude von C3 Er erscheint das erste Mal in Kapitel 41 wo er Tsurugi, Yumikage und Jun'ichiro via Telefon zu ihnen spricht und Tsurugi versichert, dass er für den Auftrag so viel Bezahlung erhalte wie er möchte. Das zweite Mal tritt er in Erscheinung als Tsurugi und Mikuni aneinander geraten und Tsurugi in der Schlinge von Mikunis Lead "My fair Lady" hängt. Hier verfolgt er alles über eine art Videoüberwachung, eine junge Frau (vermutlich seine Sekretärin) hinein kommt und ihn darüber informiert, dass der Geschäftsleiter am Telefon ist und ihn sprechen möchte. Touma lässt sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und ignoriert sie zunächst, er reagiert erst, als sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass Rauchen hier verboten sei - worauf er argumentiert, dass er ja gar nicht rauche (die Zigarette in seinem Mund war nicht angezündet). Schließlich offenbart er, dass er ohnehin auf einen Besuch oder Anruf des Geschäftsleiters gewartet hätte und steht auf. In dem Telefonat ging es darum, dass der Geschäftsführer in die Hauptzentrale nach London muss. Als Touma erfährt, dass Tsurugi einen Zusammenbruch hatte, macht er sich umgehend auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Dort trifft er das erste Mal auf Mahiru Shirota. Er stellt sich ihm namentlich vor. Er begrüßt Tsurugi und erkennt, dass dieser sich wohl ein bisschen unwohl fühlt (als er nicht mehr weiß wie alt er ist und ihn "Tai-chan" statt "Touma-san" nennt). Da gerät Jun'ichiro aus der Fassung und packt ihn am Kragen, dass Tsurugi nicht mehr arbeiten dürfe da er bereits "Stadium III" erreicht hätte. Touma zeigt sich unbeeindurckt und spricht auf einen Vorfall mit Jun'ichirous Frau an. Yumikage bedroht nun Touma indem er ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf hält. Daraufhin erwähnt Touma, dass er ja wohl mehr oder weniger ihr Boss wäre und zeigt keinerlei Furcht. Touma wird gebeten Tsurugi eine Weile frei zugeben, doch Touma erwähnt nur, wie gut es war, dass Jun wieder aus dem Vaterschaftsurlaub zurück ist. (Was soviel wie "Nein, Tsurugi bekommt nicht frei" bedeutet). Er beschließt Tsurugis Medizin zu verstärken und will mit Yabushi (dem Arzt von C3) sprechen. Als Jun'ichirou ihm Vorwirft Tsurugi nur als Werkzeug zu missbrauchen, meint dieser zu Tsurugi selbst, er sei kein Werkzeug - sie seien doch mehr wie eine Familie. thumb|312px|Tsurugi verpricht Touma alles zu tun was er sagt Als es zu einem Ausbruch der Abkömmlinge von The Mother kommt, eilt Tsurugi zu ihm und fragt ihn wieso das passiert ist und dass er alles tun würde was er sagt. Touma beruhigt ihn und macht ihm klar, dass es ein Unfall war, dennoch müssten alle Abkömmlinge restlos ausgelöscht werden und Tsurugi müsse sein bestes geben. Als dieser loseilt, begibt sich Touma zu einem der Kommandostützpunkte wo er von den anderen verzweifelt gefragt wird wie es weitergehen solle - sie könnten nicht weg und dennoch müssten so viele evakuiert werden. Touma nimmt die Sache gelassen und ordnet den Mitarbeitern an, die Evakuierung zu leiten, er selbst wolle das Kommando hier übernehmen. Über die Lautsprecheranlage ordnet Touma an, dass Tsurugi ohne Rücksicht die Vampire auslöschen solle. Deweiteren macht er klar, dass C3 es nicht dulde, wenn sich The Mother und Sleepy Ash zusammen tun, womit er Tsurugi indirekt schon klarmacht, dass er im Zweifelsfall Kuro und Mahiur ausschalten muss. Als Mahiru Tsurugi klarmachen will, dass er seine Kraft nicht ohne Limit einsetzten kann, mischt sich Touma ein und macht deutlich, dass Tsurugi nichts wert ist, wenn er nicht tötet. Mahiru fragt ihn ob er denn Tsurugis Schreie nicht höre, was Touma mit einem Lachen entgegnet und erklärt, dass er es schon höre, jedoch einfach ignoriere. Der Einsturz Als etwas später das gesamte C3 Hauptgebäude zusammenstürtzt (Kapitel 60), eilt Touma zu Tsurugi, der unter den Trümmern liegt um ihm zu helfen. Er reicht ihm die Hand und hilft ihm auf, fragt ihn ob er verletzt ist und erklärt ihm, dass sie schnell heraus müssen. Als Tsurugi erkennt, dass Touma ihn gerettet hat, schlägt er vor, dass nicht er, sondern "Tai-chan" den Vertrag mit The Mother schließt. Genau nach diesem Vorschlag wird The Mother von einer Kugel getroffen - Taishi hat sie "erschossen" wobei nicht ganz klar ist, was mit ihr nun geschieht, da sie eigentlich nicht sterben ''kann. In Kapitel 63 kämpft er schließlich gegen Mahiru nachdem der Gebäudekomplex mehr und mehr zusammengestürzt ist. Er erklärt ihm, dass er gegen Mahiru keine Magie anwenden müsse, da er schon so genung im Vorteil sei. Touma kämpft hauptsächlich mit Tritten und Schlägen, verwendet sogar Mahirus Lead gegen ihn, da er aufgrund seiner Größe eine bessere Reichweite hat. Schließlich schießt er auf Mahiru. Spoiler zeigen Mahiru überlebt den Schuss und die beiden führen eine längere Konversation in welcher sie unter anderem die Weltanschauung und Lebenseinstellung des anderen hinterfragen. Touma stellt sich hierbei deutlich als Mahirus Feind dar. Touma wirft Mahiru vor, er solle sich nicht als Held darstellen und andere bemitleide und erzählt ihm daraufhin von seinen Eltern und dass sie ihn täglich missbraucht hatten - zudem offebart er ihm, dass er seine Eltern im Alter von 15 Jahren erschossen hatte und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lies. Touma betont, dass er ein reinrassiger Bösewicht ist, mit einem Stammbaum aus Bösewichten. Auch berichtet er wie er Tsurugi entführt (und damit gerettet) hatte - und wie er dennoch seinem richtigen Vater immer mehr ähnelte. Er macht Mahiru klar, dass es keine Tatsachen oder Wahrheit gibt und die Version immer vom Erzähler abhängt und man diesem nicht glauben könne. Wieder beginnen die beiden zu kämpfen und Touma setzt Mahiru außer Gefecht. Auf seinem Weg (wo sein Ziel ist, wird nicht klar) trifft er auf Tinker, Licht Jekylland Todoroki,Lawless wowie Rei und Jil (die Abkömmlinge von The Mother - er sagt ihnen, dass alles schnell evakuiert werden sollte und er sich mit Tsurugi um die Aufräumarbeiten kümmern würde. Tinker erklärt, dass Touma, der gerade eine Waffe zieht, nicht mit den Vampiren kämpfen müsse, er könne mit ihnen reden - doch das interessiert den Viezeabteilungsleiter nicht im gerinsten und geht in die Offensive. Als Mahiru auftaucht, gerät er erneut mit Touma aneinander - zuvor hatte Mahiru it Tsurugi geprochen, der ihm klargemacht hatte, warum er selbst bei Touma bleibt und dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen kann - da er lange Zeit alles war was er hatte und auch Toume jemanden verdient hat, der seinen Namen ruft (denn erst wenn eine Person jemandes Namen laut ausrufe, so würde dieser zu jemandem werden und kein "etwas" mehr sein, womit er sich darauf bezog, dass Touma und er als "Abschaum" und "dreck" geboren wurden). Mahiru bittet Touma mit nach draußen zu kommen um gerettet zu werden, Touma jedoch erklärt, dass er dort draußen sterben würde. Er offenbart Mahiru seine Weltanschauung, bei der deutlich wird, dass er sie als grausam betrachtet und nicht so aktzeptieren will. Er habe beschlossen die Welt die so grausam ist zu ändern und so kam er auf die Idee Servamps zu erschaffen - für diese Erschaffung war das Töten vieler Menschen von Nöten (es wäre wohl auch anders gegangen, doch so war es leichter). In dieser Erlkärung offebart Touma, was sein eigentliches Ziel ist, nach was er sich eingentlich sehnt: er wünscht die Welt zu zerstören, damit er zu einer besonderen Person wird, eine Person, dessen Name man sich merkt, die man kennt (Ähnlich wie bei Tsuabki ist es ihm wichtig, das man ihn kennt, seinen Namen nennt - so dass er sich selbst einen Wert zuweisen kann). Mahiru versucht Touma klarzumachen, dass die einzigen von denen es ihm wirklich wichtig war, dass sie seinen Namen nennen seine Eltern gewesen waren und die nun nicht mehr da sind - daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, ganz gleich was er tue. Wieder macht Touma deutlich, dass er Mahirus "ewiger Feind" ist und beginnt ihm von dessen Vater zu erzählen, der ihn verlassen hatte und sich nie gemeldet hatte. Er erklärt ihm, dass sein Vater ein schlechter Mensch gewesen sei - er versucht aus Mahirus Sicht zu sprechen, wie furchtbar es sein muss so einen Vater zu haben und das gleiche Blut durch seine Adern fließen zu wissen. Doch Mahiru reicht ihm die Hand und bittet ihn diese Hand anzunehmen - er sei immer noch er selbst, gleich wer sein Vater auch sein möge, niemand könnte entscheiden wer oder wie man sein werde. Touma müsse lernen sich sich selbst zu stellen, sonst könne er sich niemals anderen stellen und würde stets auf der Stelle treten. Bevor Mahiru weiterreden kann unterbricht ihn Touma und befielt dem "Bengel" herauszukommen und so kommt ein kleiner Tsurugi hinter Mahiru hervor. Mahiru lässt Touma keine Zeit zu reagieren und erklärt, dass er nur deshalb herkam, weil er an das Gute in jedem Menschen glaube und auch der Überzeugung ist, dass tief in Touma selbst eine Hoffnung schlummert, die er wahr machen möchte. Nun geht der kleine Tsurugi hervor und gibt Touma eine kleine Schachtel, für die er den Schlüssel verloren habe doch das Touma sie öffen könnte - in dieser Schachtel waren zwei kleine Schuhe - das erste was Touma ihm geschenkt hatte. (noch ist nicht ganz klar, ob der kleine Tsurugi nur Toumas Erinnerung und Fantasie entsprignt - Mahiru ihn also nicht sehen kann, oder ob er ein Resultat der Magie von Mahiru oder Tsurugi ist - die folgende Szene lässt aber darauf deuten, dass Mahiru der Anwender der "Illusionsmagie" sein könnte). "Tsurugi" erklärt Touma die Bedeutung von Schuhen, dass man irgendwo hin gehen könnte wenn man Schuhe hat und nicht länger gefangen ist. Touma äußert, dass es eine Sache gibt, die er wirklich bereut - dass er Tsurugi nicht schon eher mal irgendnwohin mitgenommen hatte. Das bisschen Wärme, dass Tsurugi ihm gab, war für ihn genug Grund zu leben - alles was er woltle war in einem warmen Raum zu schlafen und von jemandem der seinen Namen ruft geweckt zu werden. Dann ist die Illusion (Erinnerung?) vorbei und Touma zielt mit der Waffe auf seinen eigenen Kopf, wird dabei jedoch von Toru Shirota der gerade herein kommt aufgehalten. Tour erklärt, dass sie alle fliehen müssen. Nun kommt auch Tsurugi und will Touma an die Hand nehmen um mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen - doch Touma stößt ihn von sich fort und wird von den Trümmern des Gebäudes begraben. In seinen letzten Worten äußert er, dass er keine lust mehr habe in so einer Welt zu leben, und bedankt sich bei Tsurugi, denn er war der Grund, warum Touma überhaupt so lange gelebt hatte (so lange durchgehalten hatte). Nach dem Einsturz Toru wird von einem Unbekannten Angerufen, der sich als Touma entpuppt - Touma erklärt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen könne, dass er so einen Bengel wie Mahiru gezeugt haben könne. Tour entgegnet, dass er selbst sehen könne, dass die beiden verwandt sind und Mahiru zudem den gleichen Sturkopf wie Touma besitzt. Danach bittet Touma Tsurugi nichts davon zu sagen, dass er noch lebt und das dieser ohne ihn besser dran sei. Nun erklärt Toru, dass nur Touma so denke - gleich darauf ergreift Tsurugi, der alles mitgehört hatte das Telefon und bittet Taishi zurück zu kommen - sagt ihm, dass er froh ist, dass er lebt und dass er dennoch sauer ist. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet ist, erklärt Tsurugi, dass er nicht nach Touma suchen wird sondern hier auf ihn wartend wird, denn sonst hätte er keinen Ort an den er zurückkommen könnte - er will auf ihn als seine Familie warten. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Touma ist ein großer, schlanker Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, von denen drei Strähnen am Pony weiß/hell sind und allem Anschein nach dunklen, grünen Augen. Er ist Mitte 30 und damit etwas über 10 Jahre älter, als Tsurugi. Bekleidet ist er mit einem Anzug und einer Krawatte, sein Markenzeichen ist ein langer Schal mit schwarz-weißem Zackenmuster, der lässig über seinen Schultern hängt. Auf Grund seiner bisher raren Auftritte kann nur wenig über seine Persönlichkeit gesagt werden. Er schient jedoch aus dem Kontext geschlossen sehr manipulativ zu sein und eine Person, der man nicht vertrauen sollte (so jedenfalls Mikuni). Er zeigt ein sehr selbstsicheres und fast schon überlegenes Auftreten. Er lässt sich auch dann nicht aus der Ruhe bringen als sein Geschäftsleiter anruft - stattdessen ignoriert er die Information zunächst - dies könnte ebenfalls ein Zeichen sein, dass er sich selbst für sehr wichtig (ebenbürtig zu seinem Vorgesetzten) hält und somit eine gewisse Respektlosigkeit gegenüber seines Vorgesetzten an den Tag legt. Es scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern was mit Tsurugis Seele passiert solange er seinen Job gut macht. thumb|left|155px|"Nicht hören? Ich ignoriere sie."Von Tsurugi wird er als "Alter böser Mann" bezeichnet der schon damals ein "junger böser Mann" gewesen sei - worauf schließen lässt, dass er durch aus eine sehr grausame Seite zu haben scheint. Es ist zunächst nicht ganz klar, weshalb er sich um Tsurugi sorgt, als dieser in die Krankenabteilung kommt, jedoch ist es ihm Wichtig, dass er bald wieder auf die Beine kommt. Seine Reaktion lässt darauf schließen, dass es ihm mehr um dessen Arbeitskraft geht, als um dessen Gesundheit. Als Touma vorgeworfen wird, dass er Tsurugi nur als Werkzeug missbraucht, weißt Touma den Vorwurf zurück und nennt ihr Verhältnis "Familie".(Für Touma ist Tsurugi der einzige Grund weshalb er noch lebt und er glaubt Tsurugis Wert lege darin, dass er kämpfen könne - daher glaubt er im Umkehrschluss: wenn Tsurugi nicht kämpft ist er nichts Wert, daher muss er fit bleiben - diese Verschrobene Wert-Ansicht ist auf seine Eltern zurückzuführen, die ihn wie wertlosen Dreck behandelt hatten.) Desweiteren scheint es ihm an Einfühlungsvermögen/Mitgefühl zu mangeln, so kann er ohne Probleme Tsurugis Schreie ignorieren oder diesen beauftragen Leute zu töten, die diesem am Herzen hängen könnten. Er scheint auch keinerlei Sympathie für Vampire zu haben - im Gegenteil, er scheint sie alle auslöschen zu wollen. Diese Kälte und Härte ist ebenfalls auf seine Kindheit zurückzuführen, in der er keine Wärme oder Liebe erfuhr - dabei wird nicht ganz klar, ob er seine Weiche Seite zu seinem eigenen Schutz (unbewusst oder bewusst) unterdrückt, ober ob er einfach nie gelernt hat sich in jemanden einzufühlen - denn obwohl vor allem in Kapitel 79 und 80 klar wird, ist Tsurugi ihm sehr, sehr wichtig, er ist die Person für die er so lange gelebt hatte und die für ihn gleichbedeutend mit Familie ist, konnte er diesem keine väterliche Liebe entgegenbringen und hat ihm zudem Schadenzugefügt) Spoiler zeigen Zudem glaubt er auch, wie er in Kapitel 80 erklärt, als er seinen Tod vortäuschte, dass Tsurugi ohne ihn besser dran ist und diesem nur im Weg stehe. Neben seinem enormen Ego und Selbstbewusstsein jedoch scheint es als habe er zudem einen extremen Minderwertigkeitskomplex oder zumindest Zweifel an seinem Wert, so sagt er zu Tsurugi, dass sie den Wert ihrer Leben erst noch beweisen müssen. Dies könnte aus der Vergangenheit führen, wo er offenbar Opfer eines gewattätigen Elternteils war - und sich damals schon fragte wo für er (und auch Tsurugi) eigentlich leben. Touma liegt sehr viel daran, dass er sich einen Namen macht - er glaubt (redet sich ein) wenn die Welt seinen Namen kennt (sei es auch nur als der, der die Welt zerstört habe), dann hätte er seinen Wert. Mahiru deutet jedoch an, dass Touma es vielmehr darum geht, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als das seine Eltern seinen Namen rufen und ihm den Wert geben, den er sich wünscht. Ob diese Einsicht der Auslöser ist, ist nicht klar, aber im folgenden macht Touma deutlich, dass er eigentlich keinen richtigen Lebenswillen mehr hat (oder zu haben scheint). Da er sich seiner Vergangenheit nie wirklich gestellt hatte (es nicht akzeptieren konnte) war es ihm auch nicht möglich, sich geistig und emotional wirklich weiterzuentwickeln, und ist bei dem Jungen stecken geblieben, der sich danach sehnt, dass seine Eltern endlich seinen Namen rufen (Anstatt ihn als Aschenbecher zu bezeichnen), dass er eine liebevolle Familie bekommt und ohne Hass und Gewalt leben darf. Er konnte nicht mit dieser Vergangenheit abschließen. Durch Tsurugis Zuneigung hatte er dann immerhin etwas Wärme erfahren, und dieses Bisschen Wärme war genug für ihn um weiter zu kämpfen und weiter zu leben. Touma erklärt, dass die Stärke der Magie daherkommt, sich vergangene Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die starke Emotionen auslösen und diese dann in Energie/Waffen umwandeln können - dies lässt Vermuten, dass er durchaus in der Lage ist Emotionen zu empfinden, diese aber in der Regel unterdrückt und somit zu "kaltblütigen" Morden fähig ist. Er beschreibt sich selbst als "''Reinblütigen Bösewicht". Den Schmerz und die Verletzlichkeit musste er vermutlich in sich einschließen und zu "stärkeren" Gefühlen abhärten lassen (Wie Hass, Rache oder Grausamkeit) Zitate * "Ehrlich, wie viel willst du, ich zahle dir so viel du willst" (zu Tsurugi) * "Tötet sie! Tötet sie und stellt den Frieden wieder her - Hey Tsurugi, du gibst dein bestes, nicht wahr?" Über die Abkömmlinge von The Mother * "Es ist noch zu früh zusammen zu brechen, Tsurugi. Wir haben es schon so weit geschafft, nur noch ein bisschen länger....bis wir bewiesen haben, was unser Leben wert ist." Touma als er Tsurugi in der Krankenstation besucht * "W''ofür lebst du überhaupt? Du und ich??" (als Jugendlicher zum kleinen Tsurugi / Ch. 56)'' * "Wenn ich das (eine besondere Existenz) werde, dann wird man meinen Namen niemals vergessen, richtig? Sie werden meinen Namen mit ehrfurcht sagen, den Namen desjenigen, der die Welt zerstört hat." (zu Mahiru) * "Dein Vater war ein furchbarer, grausamer Mann. Hat dir noch immer niemand von ihm erzählt? Armer Junge" (zu Mahiru) * "Danke Tsurugi, ich habe lange genung gelebt, weil du bei mir warst, lebe wohl" (Kapitel 79) * "Diesen Bengel, den zu aufgezogen hast - da stimmt doch etwas nicht. Es ist unmöglich, dass so jemand von mir gezeugt wurde!" (Über Mahiru zu Toru) Trivia * Lieblingsessen: Zartbitterschokolade * Lieblingsgetränk: Mineralwasser * Lieblingsfarbe: Dunkelgrau * Er scheint laut Tsurugi besser zu zahlen als die anderen C3-Mitglieder - daher muss er auch viel Geld haben * In der deutschen Übersetzung wird das "-san" weggelassen * In Kapitel 44 wird er von einer Frau mit dem Titel "Vize-Branchen-Manager" (Vize-Geschäftsleiter) angesprochen, somit bekleidet er sicherlich eines der höchsten Ämter der Organisation. * Im 47. Kapitel kommt es zum erstmaligen zusammentreffen mit Mahiru Shirota - hier stellt sich Touma selbst vor und seine Kanji werden enthüllt; Sein voller Name lautet: Touma Taishi. (Wobei Touma sein Nachname und Taishi sein Vorname ist!) * Touma Taishi wird mit den Zeichen für: Trum und Platz sowie Ruhe und Samurai geschrieben --> Zusammengelesen heißt es etwa: "Krieger des Friedens in einem Turm" * Es scheint als ob Yumikage und Jun'ichiro ihn nicht besonders leiden können. * In Kapitel 44 sieht man zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht. * Touma ist Raucher - in Kapitel 44 sieht man ihn mit einer (Nocht nicht angezündeten) Zigarette im Mund - und in Kapitel 48 bietet er sogar Tsurugi eine an. * Er scheint meist aus dem Hintergrund zu agieren. * Er war offenbar ein guter Schüler - so kann man in einem Rückblick seine Tests sehen, in denen er stets sehr hohe Punktzahl erreichte * In Kapitel 43 erwähnt er, dass Yumikages Familie eine Familie von Magiern ist. * Es wirkt an einigen Stellen des Mangas so, als hätte Touma einen Hass/eine Abneigung gegen Frauen, da er diese sehr grob behandelt. (So gesehen bei The Mother und Iduna Nobel/Tinker) Dies könnte darauf zurückzuführen sein, dass der missbrauchende Elternteil von ihm seine Mutter war. * In Kapitel 63 gesteht er Mahiru, dass er seid dem Mord an seinen Eltern (als er 15 war) immer wieder Menschen ermordet hat, die ihm im Weg waren, die er nicht leiden konnte - jedesmal habe er sich verkleidet und sei bislang noch nie erwischt worden - somit kann man Taishi duchaus als Serienmörder deklarieren * In Kapitel 80 erfährt man in einem Telefongespräch zwischen Tooru und ihm, das er Mahirus Vater ist. * Touma glaubt daran, dass die Eltern bestimmen, wer man wird, so habe Tsurugi seinem leiblichen Vater (bei dem er nicht wirklich aufgewachsen ist) immer mehr geähnelt, daher ist es denkbar, dass Touma gerade deshalb zu seinem "schlechten" Vater für Tsurugi geworden ist, weil er überzeugt war kein guter werden zu können auf Grund seiner eigenen Eltern und er sich Tsurugi nicht stellen konnte, weil er nie gelernt hatte sich selbst zu stellen - dies war wohl auch der Grund warum er Mahiru vor sich schützen wollte. en:Taishi Touma Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:C3 Kategorie:Magier